Junjou romantica UsagiXMisaki
by Rockergirl7760
Summary: This is yaoi which means boyXboy, if you dont like that sort of thing i suggest not reading this. This also has sexual content and the explanation of it, so if you like that sort of thing i suggest not reading any further. For the rest of you please enjoy tell me how i can improve :)


This morning Misaki got up early to prepare breakfast for Usagi, also because he wanted to leave early for school so that Usagi wouldn't take him to school. Every time Usagi takes him to school Misaki gets weird stares and he hear people whispering behind his back.

Misaki needed to make Usagi's breakfast before he left though otherwise Usagi would be extra pissed at him when he got home after school, even though he would already be pissed at him for leaving so early without letting Usagi drive him. But Misaki figured he didn't want to add anything onto that anger.

Misaki was walking out of the door with his stuff when someone grabbed him from behind; he knew right away that he had blown in somehow. Usagi wrapped his arms around Misaki's neck from behind into a hug. Misaki widened his eyes and his heart skipped a few beats when Usagi put his head down by Misaki's ear and whispered "Where are you going so early?"

Misaki pushed Usagi away and immediately ran, but like an idiot he ran back into condo. Usagi grabbed Misaki by the collar by the time he reached the couch and held him up like a little puppy who had betrayed his owner. Misaki moved around trying to break free of Usagi's grip, but he could manage. Misaki struggled to get any words out of his mouth but managed to say "W-w-what are you doing up?!"

Usagi threw Misaki onto the couch making him land on his back. While Misaki was recovering Usagi got on top of Misaki and started sliding his hand up Misaki's shirt. Misaki swallowed his words and shut his eyes really tight while Usagi licked him up his neck.

"I heard something in the kitchen and I knew you were leaving so I got up before you could escape my grasp." Usagi said right next to Misaki's ear.

"Liar! You never wake up for anything unless someone is in your room yelling at you!" Misaki yelled as he looked up at Usagi who was staring down at him.

"Your right, I wouldn't wake up for anything other than someone annoyingly pestering me, but there is one other thing I would wake up for."

"What is that?"

Usagi put his mouth next to Misaki's ear and whispered in a soothing voice "You." Misaki shut his eyes as tight as he could while Usagi slid his big hand down Misaki's pants. Usagi continued whispering into Misaki's ear as he rubbed his crotch. It pissed Misaki off that he could do such things and still speaks with such a calming voice.

"Look at me Misaki." Usagi said as he gripped Misaki's crotch.

Misaki slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Usagi. Usagi then kissed Misaki and muffled his groaning. Misaki tried pushing Usagi off of him but Usagi wouldn't allow it and just continued to kiss him and rubbed his crotch. Misaki broke the kiss and moaned out, when he did though he quickly bit his lip because he heard his voice and was somewhat ashamed of it.

When Usagi saw Misaki's reaction he chuckled and gripped his crotch even harder which caused Misaki to moan again. Misaki's cheeks turned scarlet and he shut his eyes again because he was too embarrassed to look at Usagi. This caused Usagi to take off Misaki's shirt, then he started licking him on the stomach, then he want lower and started to take off Misaki's pants.

When Usagi reached Misaki's underwear he took that off too which caused Misaki too immediately jerk up. Usagi laughed, he was already where he wanted to be. Usagi started sucking Misaki's cock which caused Misaki to hold Usagi's head while trying to push it off, again Usagi wouldn't allow this.

When Usagi finished Misaki lied on the couch while panting. Usagi kissed Misaki one final time and said "That was your punishment for trying to leave early." Misaki got dressed again and gave Usagi his breakfast, Misaki felt embarrassed and he was absolutely exhausted.

Usagi ended up driving Misaki to school, so it was a failed mission which caused Misaki to sulk all day. Then when he got home Usagi did the same thing like he always does, every day. Misaki should be used to this by know but he isn't, because as he keeps saying, he is a normal boy.

After a few weeks Misaki was cleaning up around the place and noticed Usagi's books covering the floor so he picked them up. He noticed a new one and knew exactly what it was about. Misaki opened it knowing he would regret it and he got extremely mad.

Misaki went over to Usagi who was in his working room writing something else. When Usagi turned around to face Misaki, Misaki through the book at Usagi and started lecturing him about writing those things about Misaki without his permission. But Usagi responded the way he always does, he simply said he had the right and took Misaki to his room to do it yet again. Misaki knew his tantrum would lead to something sexual again, yet he still insists on trying to fight it.


End file.
